Tendre Rencontre
by Kheree
Summary: Ken est désespéré parce qu'il aime Aya mais ce dernier ne ressent rien pour lui qu'une simple amitié. Alors qu'il erre dans les rues, il rencontre Crawford.


**Série :** Weiss kreuz

**Pairing :** Crawford x Ken

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Koyasu Takehito, Miki Shinichirou, Seki Tomokazu et Yuuki Hiro. Je les ai empruntés pour écrire cette courte fiction. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice dessus.

_Flash back_

**Tendre rencontre**

Et une journée de plus ! Encore une, où la monotonie s'installe et durant laquelle je n'ai plus le courage de faire quoi que se soit. Je quitte la maison, un besoin impérieux de marcher se fait sentir, comme tous les jours depuis deux semaines. Cela a fini par devenir une habitude. Je ne fais rien d'autre qu'errer dans les rues de la ville, depuis le jour où il m'a rejeté.

_Je me tiens devant toi, dans ta chambre. Je souris parce que je suis content que tu ais accepté de m'écouter. Je vais enfin pouvoir te dire ce que je ressens pour toi. Les mots sortent de ma bouche tout seul._

— _Aya, je voulais juste te dire que… que je…_

_Je me rends compte que c'est plus difficile que prévu. Je prends une profonde inspiration et finalement je me lance._

— _Aya, je t'aime._

_En disant ça, je rougis et baisse les yeux, timide. Puis au bout d'un certain temps, ne voyant aucune réaction de ta part, je te regarde. Tu me fixes, ton visage inexpressif, froid. C'est alors que tu poses ta main sur mon visage._

— _Je suis désolé Ken… _

_Je sens ma gorge se serrer. Ces mots, je ne les aime pas. Ils annoncent une mauvaise nouvelle. Tu continues._

— _Je suis navré. J'ai compris depuis longtemps ce que tu ressens pour moi… Je t'aime beaucoup mais…_

_Je sens mes yeux me piquer et les larmes commencent à monter. J'avale difficilement ma salive et continue d'une voix faible._

— _Mais ?_

— _Mais, mon cœur appartient à quelqu'un d'autre. _

_Là, c'est trop difficile. Mes larmes roulent sur mes joues sans que je puisse les arrêter. Je pose la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis un instant._

— _Qui ?_

_Tu me réponds d'une voix douce._

— _C'est Omi._

_C'est fini, j'éclate définitivement sanglots. Tu tentes de me prendre dans tes bras pour me consoler. Mais je te repousse et m'enfuis en courant. Honteux…_

Je marche en ce cessant de me remémorer ce moment. Mais quel idiot j'ai été ! Et dire que je n'ai même pas remarqué ce qui se passait entre lui et Omi. Ce dernier, lorsqu'il a eu connaissance des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour Aya, il s'est sentit gêné. Il ignorait ce que je ressentais pour notre leader. Maintenant qu'il est au courant, il n'ose plus me regarder dans les yeux. Il doit penser que je lui en veux. Il ne cesse de me fuir. Je l'ai remarqué au moment où Aya et lui nous ont avoués à Yohji et à moi qu'ils étaient ensembles, depuis plus de deux mois. C'était il y a une semaine. Enfin voilà, tout le monde au Koneko est en couple sauf moi. Aya est avec Omi et Yohji avec Schuldig. D'ailleurs ces deux-là, quand ils se sont mis ensembles, ils ont surpris tout le monde, aussi bien chez nous que chez les Schwarz. Cela peut paraître surprenant, un Weiss et un Schwarz ensemble. Mais maintenant que les affaires, Takatori et Este, sont terminées, il n'y a plus de raisons valables pour nous affronter. D'ailleurs, ça faisait longtemps que Yohji convoitait Schuldig. C'est ce dernier qui a franchi le pas. Il avait lu dans l'esprit de mon collègue ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Et dire que je pensais que Schuldig était attiré par Crawford… Je me suis trompé… Une fois de plus ! Bref, toutes ces choses réunies me font déprimer… La vie n'a plus aucun sens pour moi. Je n'ai plus de but, rien à espérer, personne à protéger.

Soudain, un bras s'enroule autour de mon cou et me tire violemment en arrière. Surpris, je me laisse entraîner puis, je vois une voiture passer en trombe devant moi. Je réalise à ce moment que j'avais failli traverser la route sans faire attention aux véhicules qui arrivaient. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Même si je n'ai plus goût à la vie, mourir écrasé n'est pas non plus ce que je souhaite. Une voix froide et assez grave dans mon dos me fait sortir de mes pensées.

— J'ignorais que tu avais des envies de suicide, Hidaka !

Je me retourne vers celui qui vient de me parler… Il s'agissait d'un homme grand, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux moka avec des lunettes qui porte un costume crème. Comment ne pas le reconnaitre ? Je l'avais croisé tellement de fois par le passé. Quelle coïncidence de le rencontrer là.

— Crawford ?

Il remonte ses lunettes puis me regarde froidement avant de me tourner le dos.

— Au revoir.

Il semble ne pas avoir changé d'opinion nous concernant, vu son attitude. En même temps, pourquoi devrait-il se faire un autre avis sur les Weiss ? Ennemis un jour, ennemis toujours, n'était-ce pas ça l'expression ? Mais, d'un autre côté, il vient de me secourir. J'en déduis qu'il n'éprouve plus le désir de nous supprimer. C'est bête mais, je dois le remercier. Je ne peux pas le laisser partir ainsi. Je m'en moque de ce qu'il pense des Weiss. Je lui attrape donc le bras d'une main. Il s'arrête et me fixe à nouveau, durement.

— Quoi ?

Je mets un peu de temps à lui répondre. A vrai dire, je suis encore sous le choc. Il vient de sauver la vie à l'instant. Je l'ai toujours considéré comme un ennemi, moi aussi. C'est difficile d'effacer le passé.

— Tu as l'intention de me tenir longtemps comme ça ?

— Oh ! Pardon ! » Fis-je en le lâchant.

Il se tourne complètement vers moi en soupirant et m'observe d'un œil interrogateur. Je baisse mes yeux, un peu gêné. Pourquoi faut-il que je me laisse intimider par ce genre d'homme. Comme Aya, il a un regard froid. Il m'impressionne. Il reprend la parole au bout d'un long moment de silence.

— Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

— Euh… Oui, je voudrais te remercier pour ce que tu viens de faire.

— Alors dépêche-toi de le faire, je n'ai pas tellement de temps à consacrer à un type comme toi.

Il ne changera jamais. Il nous déteste toujours autant. Je le ressens bien à son ton. Dans un sens, je ne vais pas dire que je l'aime non plus. Cependant maintenant que plus rien ne nous oppose, il ne me gêne pas. Je préfère ignorer son existence, comme il le fait avec nous.

— Alors tu te décides ?

— Oui, pardon. Je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé la vie, je te revaudrai ça.

— Pour entendre une ânerie pareille… j'aurais mieux fait de partir sans t'écouter.

Il me lance un regard méprisant puis s'en va. Je l'observe s'éloigner. Qu'attendais-je au juste en faisant ces remerciements ? J'étais stupide de croire qu'il allait se comporter plus gentiment maintenant. Je suis innocent, on me l'a déjà dit. Je ne changerai pas maintenant, pas à mon âge. Je soupire et repars moi aussi, sans avoir de destination précise.

Une heure plus tard, à moins que ce soit deux heures, je ne sais pas, peu m'importe le temps qui passe, j'arrive dans un parc. Il est assez grand mais très calme. Il y a beaucoup de femmes accompagnées de leurs enfants qui s'y promènent. J'aperçois quelques gamins jouant au foot. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Je voudrais bien les rejoindre pour leurs donner quelques conseils. Seulement j'ai perdu le goût de pratiquer du sport. Je m'éloigne d'eux, ne voulant pas plus me torturer. Je marche un peu jusqu'à ce que je finisse par trouver un coin très calme sous un arbre. Je me couche au pied de celui-ci et fixe le ciel à travers son feuillage. Quelques minutes s'écoulent puis une voix familière me fait sursauter.

— C'est à croire que tu me suis, Hidaka !

Je me redresse et aperçoit Crawford. Mais que fait-il ici ? J'ai pourtant fais en sorte de ne pas prendre la même direction que lui. Je n'ai aucune raison de le suivre de toute façon. C'était ridicule.

— Crawford ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

— Je pourrais te poser la même question.

— Ca ne se voit pas ? Je me repose. Et toi ?

— Je viens tous les jours dans ce parc pour me détendre après le boulot.

Je me mets à rire. C'est plus fort que moi… Ce qu'il vient de dire est tellement drôle. Crawford qui prend du repos. Ce mot existe donc dans son langage. Quelle surprise ! Ça reste quand même difficile à croire. D'après ce que je sais, c'est un acharné du travail, ne prenant quasiment pas de pause. Du coup, comment ne pas trouver cette situation comique ? Je me moque qu'il prenne mal mon attitude.

— Toi ? Tu sais te détendre ?

Il me lance un regard froid rempli de menaces. Je dois bien avouer que ça me calme sur le champ. Je retire ce que j'ai dit, je ne me fiche pas de ses réactions. Il est trop imprévisible. Il vaut mieux que je reste sur mes gardes et que je ne le cherche pas trop.

— Excuse-moi !

— Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude. J'entends ce genre de réflexions tous les jours avec Schu sauf quand il est chez vous. D'ailleurs, ça me fait des vacances !

— Je ne pensais pas entendre ces mots sortir de ta bouche !

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Euh… Ben en fait… C'est que…

— Tu as finis de bafouiller ?

Il semble agacé. Je baisse les yeux, un peu gêné par ce que je veux dire. Ce n'est pas ma faute. Ce genre de sujet me met toujours mal à l'aise. Je n'arrive pas à me détendre dès qu'il s'agit de parler de couple et d'amour. Je suis certain que je rougis comme une fille rien qu'en y pensant.

— Je pensais que toi et Schuldig, vous étiez… Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire…

— Ensemble ?

Je fais un signe affirmatif de la tête. Il se met à rire. Je le regarde quelque peu étonné. Il se moque de moi, là. Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre. Dois-je me sentir vexé ? En tout cas, je ne vois pas ce qui est amusant.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?

— Rien. C'est juste que tu n'étais pas le seul à penser ça. Il y avait beaucoup de personnes qui croyaient aussi que Schu était attiré par moi.

— Il faut avouer qu'il le laissait penser aussi.

— Je ne te fais pas le dire. Enfin, il est très bien avec Yohji.

Un silence s'installe entre nous. Je regarde mes mains, un peu gêné par ce calme. Je ne sais quoi dire d'autre. De toute façon, il va certainement repartir. Il a dû terminer sa pause. C'est pas plus mal. Je ne suis pas très à mon aise.

— Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?

Je le regarde, surpris au point de ne pas pouvoir parler. Lui, il veut s'asseoir à côté de moi ? Pourquoi ? Je croyais qu'il ne me supportait pas. Et maintenant, il accepte d'être un peu en ma compagnie. C'est très surprenant.

— Hidaka ? Je t'ai posé une question !

— Excuse-moi ! Oui ! Vas-y, assieds-toi !

— Merci.

Il s'installe près de moi et s'allonge dans l'herbe. Il y a de nouveau un autre silence qui prend place. C'est vraiment bizarre d'être assis là aux côtés de celui qui a été mon ennemi pendant très longtemps. En tout cas depuis qu'il est là, je ne pense plus à Aya. Mince ! Ça recommence ! Mon leader est de nouveau présent dans mon esprit. Comment faire pour l'oublier ? Je ne sais pas. Je suis si triste… A ce moment là, la voix de Crawford me fait redescendre sur terre.

— Tu veux parler ? Ça te soulagerait un peu.

Je tourne la tête vers lui. Comment a-t-il fait pour deviner que je me sentais si mal ? Ça se voit tant que ça ? Je suis trop transparent. Ça aussi, on me le dit souvent. Il se redresse puis me fait un sourire amical.

— Je t'écoute. Tu peux me parler en toute liberté. Je sais que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de proche, mais je me peux offrir une oreille attentive. Alors vas-y.

Je détourne les yeux puis commence mon récit. Pourquoi je lui raconte tout ça ? Je l'ignore. En tout cas, ça me fait du bien de parler à quelqu'un. Il m'écoute attentivement, sans me couper. Puis à la fin de mon histoire, je le regarde. Je suis surpris de voir dans son regard un peu de tristesse. Moi qui pensais qu'il me méprisait. Il semble touché par ce qui m'arrive. Il pose une main sur ma joue. Je sens son pouce qui m'essuie quelque chose d'humide sous l'un de mes yeux. Je pleure ? Je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte. J'ai honte de paraître aussi faible devant Crawford. Je voudrais détourner le regard pour qu'il ne me voie pas ainsi. Malheureusement je ne parviens pas à me détacher de ses yeux moka. Ils sont si beaux et remplies de douceur. C'est une chose que je n'avais jamais remarqué chez lui. Il finit par briser le silence qui règne depuis quelques minutes toujours en essuyant mes larmes.

— Cesse de pleurer Ken.

Ken ? Il vient d'utiliser mon prénom ? Si je m'attendais à ça. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive soudainement ? Bon, dans un sens, ça me fait du bien un peu de chaleur comme ça.

— Calme-toi… Ken…

Sa voix est beaucoup plus douce que d'habitude. Elle prend des intonations qui sont si agréables à mes oreilles tellement elles sont tendres. Puis, doucement, il m'attire jusqu'à lui pour me serrer dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais je me sens si bien là, contre lui. Mais que m'arrive-t-il ? Sa main remonte tout doucement dans mes cheveux pour les caresser lentement. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend à ce moment là, mais j'enroule mes bras autour de sa taille. J'ai envie d'être encore plus proche de lui. Crawford me laisse faire. Cela ne semble pas le déranger. Il finit par briser le silence qui règne.

— Je crois que tu as besoin de te changer les idées. Que dirais-tu de venir dîner au restaurant avec moi ce soir ? Je t'invite.

Alors là, je n'en reviens pas. Crawford qui m'invite à dîner. Ça doit être un rêve. Ce n'est pas possible, j'ai dû mal entendre. Je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de lui faire répéter. Tant pis, si ça l'agace. Il faut que je sois certain.

— Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ?

— Veux-tu dîner avec moi ce soir ? Je t'invite.

Eh bien, non, j'ai bien entendu ! J'ai beaucoup de mal à y croire. C'est bizarre, cette invitation me rend heureux. Je me demande bien pourquoi ? Peut-être, est-ce parce que quelqu'un fait enfin attention à moi. Ça me change. C'est agréable. J'ai l'impression de sentir une douce chaleur m'envahir. J'aime cette sensation.

— Ken ? Je voudrais une réponse.

— Euh… Ben…

— Si tu ne veux pas dis-le.

— Au contraire, je veux bien !

Il sourit. Encore une attitude surprenante. Je ne lui connaissais pas ce sourire, ravi. Je découvre de nouvelle facette de cet homme. En tout cas, on dirait que ça lui fait plaisir de dîner avec moi.

— Très bien. Si tu veux, je passe te prendre au Koneko à huit heures. D'accord ?

— Oui.

— Bon, maintenant, je te laisse. Il faut que je finisse de ranger quelques papiers. A ce soir, Ken !

— A ce soir, Crawford.

Il se lève et part. Je le regarde s'éloigner de moi en soupirant. Il est vraiment beau. Je secoue la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prends de penser ça ? C'est Crawford ! Aurai-je perdu l'esprit ? Depuis que je l'ai vu me sens si drôle. C'est très étrange. Enfin, je finirai bien par comprendre ce qui m'arrive. Je me décide à me lever puis repart en direction du Koneko.

Il est huit heures et une personne sonne à la porte. Je sais que c'est Crawford. Je me dirige vers l'entrée pour ouvrir mais Aya est plus rapide que moi. C'est lui qui ouvre. Il tombe nez à nez avec Crawford.

— Crawford ? Je peux savoir ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Je constate qu'Aya déteste toujours autant Crawford. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement ? Avec tout ce qui s'est passé. Ce n'est pas facile de tirer un trait sur le passé. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'interviens avant que Brad ne réponde et avant que cela ne dégénère en bagarre.

— Il est là pour moi Aya !

Mon leader se retourne vers moi, une expression de surprise sur le visage. Je crois qu'il est choqué là. Ce n'est pas surprenant. Il se reprend assez vite.

— Pardon ?

— Tu as bien entendu Fujimiya, je viens pour lui. Nous allons dîner ensemble. Je l'ai invité. » Répond Crawford en souriant.

Si Aya avait été cardiaque, il serait mort sur place. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi étonné de toute ma vie. En fait, je ne l'ai jamais vu avec une quelconque expression sur le visage. Mis à part la colère ! Je m'avance vers la porte, mets mes chaussures et sorts. Crawford pose sa main sur ma taille pour m'attirer contre lui. Je suis surpris sur le coup et rougit. Mais je ne trouve pas cela désagréable alors je le laisse faire.

— Crawford ! » S'énerve Aya en le voyant faire.

— Quoi ?

— Je te préviens, si tu lui fais du mal je…

— Le seul de nous deux ici qui risquent de lui faire du mal, c'est toi. Alors ne me menace pas. » Coupe froidement Crawford.

Aya reste interloqué. C'est rare… Je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Dans un sens, elle est tellement vraie. Crawford l'a bien compris. Il cherche à me protéger. Que dire ? Si ce n'est que j'apprécie cette attention. Crawford me regarde.

— Nous y allons ?

Je lui fais un signe affirmatif de la tête. Nous quittons le Koneko. Dans la voiture, Crawford me jette un petit coup d'œil. Il lâche un soupir puis incline doucement la tête.

— Désolé pour tout à l'heure.

— Hein ?

— De t'avoir pris par la taille… Cela a dû te gêner.

— Non pas du tout ! Euh… Enfin… Ce que je veux dire c'est que…

Je ne suis décidément pas doué pour exprimer ce que je ressens. Et en plus, ça me fait rougir. Je pose ma main sur mon front. Je ne suis qu'un idiot ! Brad me regarde avec une expression légèrement ironique.

— Tu as toujours autant de mal à parler on dirait.

— Tu me trouves ridicule et idiot ? C'est ça, hein ?

— Pas du tout.

— Ah bon ?

— Je trouve ça mignon.

Crawford s'arrête à un feu. Il se tourne vers moi et m'observe avec un regard doux. Ce qu'il peut être craquant. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Soudain, je sens quelque chose se poser sur ma cuisse. Cela me fait sursauter. Je baisse les yeux et vois la main de Crawford. Je relève la tête l'observe. Son regard est rempli de tendresse. Il avance son autre main de mon visage. Tout doucement, il s'approche de moi. Ses lèvres entrent en contact avec les miennes. Mon cœur rate un battement à ce moment là. Quelle sensation agréable. Ses lèvres sont si douces, si chaudes. Je trouve ce baiser délicieux. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible avec Crawford. Je finis par succomber à cette bouche divine. Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules puis les glisse pour enrouler mes bras autour de son cou. Nous nous embrassons passionnément. Au bout de quelqu'un instant, il se détache de moi. Hélas… Je trouvais ça tellement agréable. Il me fixe un instant.

— Je n'avais pas prévu que tu répondrais aussi bien.

Je rougis puis lui fait un petit sourire. Je ne pensais pas non plus que je réagirais ainsi. C'est troublant. Crawford m'intimide.

— Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que tu n'ais pas cédé à ce baiser en pensant à Aya.

Aya ? Je l'avais complètement oublié. En fait dès l'instant où j'ai rencontré Crawford, mon leader a commencé à disparaître de mon esprit et aussi de mon cœur. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Mon compagnon pose une main sur ma joue pour me faire revenir sur terre. Je tourne la tête vers lui.

— Tu m'as entendu ?

C'est bizarre, j'ai eu l'impression d'entendre une pointe d'anxiété dans sa voix. En même temps, je ne lui ai pas encore donné de réponse. Il faut que je le rassure. Je ne peux pas le laisser ainsi. Je sais combien ça peut faire mal.

— Ken ?

— Oui, Crawford, je t'ai entendu.

— As-tu pensé à Aya en m'embrassant ?

Il a l'air inquiet. Pourquoi ? Ce n'est que notre premier baiser et aussi rendez-vous ! Pourquoi se faire autant de souci pour ça ? Je me demande s'il n'a pas eu une vision du futur. Il a l'air de plus en plus stressé. Même s'il ne veut pas le montrer. Je pose ma main sur la sienne. Il la regarde puis lève les yeux vers moi. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien.

— Rassure-toi, je n'ai pensé qu'à une seule personne lors de ce baiser et c'était toi.

Crawford me sourit, l'air beaucoup plus détendu. Ça fait plaisir à voir. Il a l'air plus radieux. Je découvre une nouvelle facette de cet homme.

— Tu parles très bien quand tu veux.

— Merci.

— Je le pense.

J'approche mon visage du sien et l'embrasse doucement. Je me décolle légèrement de lui.

— Il faudra que tu me dises ce que l'avenir nous réserve. J'espère que cela marchera.

— Ce sera une très belle histoire qui durera toute notre vie. Enfin, je pense. En tout cas, c'est très positif.

— C'est suffisant pour me rassurer. Bon, si nous allions dîner ?

— Pourquoi pas ? Et si tu le souhaites, nous pourrons finir la soirée chez moi.

Je rougis automatiquement à cette proposition. Crawford s'en rend compte. Bien entendu, il ne peut s'empêcher de me le faire remarquer.

— Tu es très mignon quand tu rougis.

Cela a pour effet d'accentuer mon rougissement. Brad dépose un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres.

— En tout cas, je prends ça pour un oui.

Je baisse légèrement le regard et sourit. C'est le début de notre histoire à Crawford et moi. Je ne sais pas où nous allons, mais j'aime ce que j'ai découvert chez cet homme. J'ai envie d'en apprendre encore plus sur lui, d'effacer le mystère qui tourne autour de lui.

Fin


End file.
